


Rolling

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out is hard. So sometimes it's easier to just not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling

Luna crawled back up over the panting girl below her, pausing to peck her lightly on the lips before laying down beside her.

“Better this time?” she asked cheekily.

“Much,” Krystal sighed in agreement, turning to wrap her arms around the older girl’s torso.

“Good,” she chuckled in response as she turned her body so that Krystal could rest her head on her shoulder. Her hand rose to stroke the younger girl’s head, her fingers tenderly rubbing her scalp.

“You're sure that no one will be home soon?”

“Krys, I told you. We're fine. No one is going to find out about us.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed, “I’m just really not ready for that to happen, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Luna nodded, “I know they're our friends and they love us, but I can't say I know how they'd react. I hate having to hide like this, though.”

“I do too. I hate not being able to touch you in public and stuff. If people weren’t such dicks, I’d be shouting it off rooftops that you’re mine.”

Luna turned her head to look down at Krystal, smiling widely, her eyes crescents. “You would?”

“Mhmm.”

“I’d do the same,” Luna whispered as their faces were so close that their noses touched.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.” she replied, rolling Krystal under her and kissing her soundly.


End file.
